A Ghost From The Past
by perscribo
Summary: What if, what brought Booth and Brennan back to the FBI and the Jeffersonian was not Jared but something else? A case from their past comes back to haunt them. A case that hits too close to home for comfort. Set between seasons 10 and 11.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. 

_**This is set between seasons 10 and 11. What if, what brought Booth and Brennan back to the FBI and the Jeffersonian was not Jared but someone else? A case from their past comes back to haunt them. A case that hits too close to home for comfort.**_

The quiet of the night was broken by the cry of a hungry five-month old. Little Hank Booth had apparently inherited his father's appetite, and as his cries were carried over the baby monitor to his parent's room. Woken from his sleep, Booth wondered why they even bothered to turn on the monitor. Hank cried so loudly that his wails echoed down the hall from the nursery. If anything he was thankful his little boy had a healthy set of lungs. Groaning Booth rolled onto his side, intending to get out of bed. Brennan's hand on his arm stopped him.

"He's hungry. There's no need for the both of us to get up."

Booth sighed. "It could be something else."

"It's two AM." Brennan yawned. "He gets hungry every morning at this exact time." Brennan was already out of bed, pulling on her robe. "I better feed him before he wakes Christine."

"Thank Bones." Booth mumbled as he drifted off back to sleep.

Four hours later, Booth was up. Gingerly he crept out of bed and entered the nursery. As expected, baby Hank was awake in his crib. Hoping that Brennan could sleep for a little longer, Booth grinned at his son, "Morning Tiger."

He scooped the baby into his arms, rocking him. "I know Tigers are always hungry but let's try to let Mommy sleep in a little today okay?"

Booth didn't have a class to teach at Quantico that day and was hoping to work on the old Mustang he had in the garage. When he had purchased it, it was a dirty looking piece of junk but he had spent his free time working on it. Good ol' American muscle, he intended to restore it to its former glory.

Hank Booth arrived, healthy and screaming at the top of his lungs three weeks after his parents had decided to retire from their jobs. Their first three months after his birth were spent busy with a newborn in the house but Booth soon decided that he would be bored out of his mind, hence the decision to go back to Quantico to teach a few firearms classes each week.

Brennan had her books to write and that kept her sufficiently busy. Now, in his father's arms, little Hank smiled. Booth thought his heart might burst with joy. He loved being a Dad and being a father third time round was no less special than when he had Parker. With Hank still in his arms, Booth made his way to the kitchen, intending to put some coffee on. He knew Hank would be hungry soon and he also wanted to prepare breakfast for the rest of his family.

* * *

Sitting in the interrogation room of the maximum security prison, Special Agent James Aubrey felt a little claustrophobic. He moved a hand to tug at his tie.

"Easy there Cherie," beside him Caroline Julian noticed his discomfort.

"I'm not uncomfortable because of who we're meeting today, I just prefer our interrogation room back home at the FBI."

"We're about to meet a vicious killer so I think it's better that we meet her here."

"You sure she's not just trying to request a transfer or some other favor?"

"She's on death row. Maybe she wants to make amends or something."

"Isn't her case still up for appeal?"

"Which makes it hinky that she waits till now to say she has important information on a murder. She's been rottin' in here for the past ten years."

"Make the appeal work in her favor?"

"Let's just hear what she has to say Cher."

"She's not the first crackpot that suddenly has important information to share to save their own skin, what makes you think what she has for us is credible?"

"You just hear for yourself what she has to say before you decide." Caroline nodded her head gravely.

Just then the lock on the thick metal door turned and it slowly creaked open. The prisoner in an orange jumpsuit with handcuffs round her wrists that were linked by a thick belly chain to the shackles round her ankles slowly shuffled in. The prison guard waited for her to take her seat before attaching her handcuffs to the metal bar welded to the table.

There was a moment of silence as the woman eyed Caroline and Aubrey. When the door slammed shut again, leaving the three occupants of the small room alone, Caroline spoke.

"So tell me again why you decided to suddenly grow a conscience?"

The woman laughed, revealing a row of yellow teeth. "The death penalty isn't something I look forward to. I'm hoping perhaps after you hear what I have to say, you can convince a judge that maybe I deserve life instead?"

"I don't think so." Aubrey scoffed.

"Special Agent James Aubrey."

Aubrey was surprised that she knew his name. "Ms Julian said she'd be here with you."

"I know about you too. Abigail Hewitt. Convicted for the murder of your ex-husband, his girlfriend and two of their friends who happened to have the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"After you hear what I have to say, you'll thank me for what I'm telling you." Hewitt sneered.

"So what do you have that's so valuable you think it's gonna let you plead down from the death penalty?"

"Ms Julian didn't tell you?"

"I thought I'd let you tell Agent Aubrey." Caroline folded her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair.

"The Gravedigger. Heather Taffet. She's not done."

Aubrey shook his head. "I'm not buying it. She's dead."

"That she is, but she's not done."

"Wait are you saying there're more of her victims out there that we never found?"

Hewitt laughed. "What I'm saying is… she had an accomplice, a protégé."

"C'mon, you can't expect me to believe that. How did you find this out anyway? Wasn't Heather Taffet the reason why you're in here? She's the prosecutor who put you away."

"You are correct. I hated her at first. But then she got caught. And she came here."

"There was no way. She was kept in solitary confinement. No way your paths would've crossed."

"We were scheduled to appear in court on the same day. You'd be surprised how a couple of hours traveling in an armoured vehicle lets you in on someone's deepest darkest secrets."

"Oh and you expect me to believe that in that few hours, you guys became best friends and she just told you all of her deep, dark secrets? Why would she do that?"

"That's what's been bugging me Cher." Caroline nodded at Aubrey.

"She found out we were in fact of kindred spirit. If you didn't believe me, you wouldn't have come all this way would you?" Hewitt sneered.

Aubrey paused. He knew that with a tip like this he would have to investigate.

"Let's say I do believe you." Aubrey said, sitting up, leaning towards the convicted killer. "What can you tell me about this accomplice?"

"I can tell you it's a man. I can tell you he's still out there, doing what Taffet did."

"We would've figured it out."

"Would you?"

"Look if this is all you're gonna give us, that's not good enough."

"I'll give you the location of one of his victims. Then you can decide for yourself if you believe me or not."

* * *

On the long drive back to DC, Aubrey and Caroline were uncharacteristically quiet, both lost in their own thoughts until Aubrey spoke.

"Heather Taffet, aka the Gravedigger. Kidnapped and buried her victims alive for ransom. Her victims included Booth, Dr Brennan and Dr Hodgins. I read all their files. She was eventually arrested but was taken out by Jacob Broadsky. Bullet to the head."

"So you know your Gravedigger."

"The case was personal. It affected the man who is now my mentor and friend, not to mention his family."

Caroline nodded. The case was indeed personal.

"So we're really gonna do this?" Aubrey asked.

"We have to."

"Are we telling Booth?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. First we check that lead, then we decide if we wanna tell Seeley Booth."

* * *

The junkyard was filled with cars waiting to be turned to scrap. Under the watchful eye of Jack Hodgins, the crushed cars were moved one by one by an FBI tech who was sitting in the cab of a crane. One by one, the crane lifted and moved crushed car by car, until it revealed the one they were there for.

"Let's pop the trunk." Hodgins lifted the crowbar in his gloved hand. "If this turns out to be credible, I wanna be the one who helped catch this guy."

"You sure you should be here Dr Hodgins? I know how personal this is for you." Aubrey asked.

"That's exactly why I should be here Aubrey."

Hodgins pried the trunk open and everyone held their collective breaths, each hoping that Abigail Hewitt was wrong. There was a moment of silence, each processing what the open trunk revealed. Arastoo was the first to react. He stepped forward, his gloved fingers examining the decomposed remains.

"Male, in his late teens. Some of the bones are crushed, possibly under all the weight of the cars. It's going to take some time reconstructing the skull."

"Just like Hewitt said." Cam breathed. "Decomp looks about right for someone who has been dead for four years. Dr Hodgins?"

"Damn it." Hodgins muttered under his breath. He took in a shaky breath. "You're right about the estimate for time of death, I'll have a more precise time once we get everything back to the lab."

"Hewitt wasn't bluffing." Caroline spoke up.

"What else did she say?" Hodgins asked.

"Nothing. We weren't sure if we should believe her." Caroline replied.

"I'm no profiler but this is the wrong MO. The Gravedigger buried people alive. This person was stuffed into the trunk of a car under more cars." Hodgins pointed out.

"We'll determine cause of death. It's possible this was a body dump. Someone else's handiwork. Nothing to do with Taffet at all." Cam suggested. "For now we can't even determine if this was murder."

"Cam, c'mon, the body is in the trunk of a car." Hodgins shook his head. "He didn't just crawl in there and die."

"Dr Brennan wouldn't want us jumping to conclusions, that is, if she was here." Aubrey said.

"So what now?" Arastoo asked, choosing to ignore the fact that Aubrey had mentioned his mentor.

"Sorry, nothing personal. I was just over for dinner with her and Booth on Sunday." The Agent quickly added. "She was talking about some murder on the news… never mind."

Cam waved it off. She addressed Arastoo. "We do what we always do. We find the truth."

"And… I need to talk to Abigail Hewitt again." Aubrey said, hands on his hips.

 _ **I've always wanted to write on this and Jenny1701 brought it up again. It was always a possibility in my opinion. Always glad to hear everyone's thoughts on this first chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone for your overwhelming support. I've got a long list of thank yous, so here goes. xfkate417, Perlgrl54107829, Lauwy, aadams00, mphs95, dms517, 554Laura, GalaxieGurl, MstgSzy, Vmf447, kareneb, chanevlovesbones, LoveShipper, jsboneslover, MsNYC, geraghtyvl, FaithinBones, Poppyblue5, ZinaR, sandy, mendenbar, regbride12, queenbee1711 and guests. Most of you pointed out that Heather Taffet couldn't have kidnapped Booth alone. I'm of the same opinion.**_

The jangling of keys and the turning of a lock, before the opening of the thick metal door. The sound it made as its bottom scraped against the concrete floor made the tiny hairs on Aubrey's back stand. The same smile that revealed yellow teeth.

"I didn't think you'd be back again so soon." Abigail Hewitt grinned almost too gleefully.

Aubrey chose not to respond. He watched as Hewitt was again chained to the metal bar on the table to prevent her from escape, or self-harm or harming her visitor. Job done, the prison guard exited the room, locking the door behind him. Aubrey was now left alone with the convicted killer.

"Where's Ms Julian?"

"It's just me today."

"You found the boy? Like I told you?"

Aubrey nodded.

"So you'll talk to the judge for me."

"Not so fast Abigail. For all I know, the boy was another one of your victims. I mean Heather Taffet was called the Gravedigger for a reason. This kid was in the trunk of a car."

"And I thought you said you read my file." Hewitt sneered. "What I did, it was a moment of anger. Pure rage. I had one target in mind. That no good, son of a bitch ex-husband of mine. The boy had nothing to do with me. I never even met the kid before. You can check."

"I will. But if you want me to help you, you gotta give me more than that."

"I might be in prison but I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna to reveal all my cards until I know I've got a chance at that appeal."

"You do know the team at the Jeffersonian are excellent at what they do right? They'll figure out what happened and who killed that boy. With or without your help."

"You guys wouldn't even have found the boy if not for me."

"That maybe so." Aubrey conceded. "But I need more."

"So do I."

The two occupants of the room stared each other down. Both refusing to give even an inch.

"We could just wait this out, let the lab do what they do. Prove that the boy was indeed killed by this accomplice you talk about." Aubrey shrugged. "By then, maybe it'll be too late for your appeal. By then, maybe you'd be dead."

Hewitt pursed her lips, and Aubrey thought he saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Look if this accomplice is real, why haven't there been more victims, more kidnappings?" Aubrey pushed.

He smirked. "That's all Taffet told you isn't it? If she really did tell you about that dead kid. You've got no more cards up your sleeve."

"Are you willing to risk more lives on this hunch of yours?"

"Maybe."

Hewitt laughed. "And I thought your old partner was the gambler, not you."

At the surprised look on Aubrey's face she laughed even louder. "That's right. I have a lot of free time on death row. I read up on all of you. Special Agent In Charge Seeley Booth. Dr Temperance Brennan. Dr Jack Hodgins. She took them. She told me how."

"Fine. If you give me something… something that points me in the right direction, I'll talk to Ms Julian about talking to the judge." Aubrey wasn't willing to risk the lives of the people he had grown so fond of, people he now considered family.

Hewitt folded her arms across her chest. "New York."

"What about?"

"You asked why there aren't more victims."

It made sense. The accomplice could have moved, taken his sordid business somewhere else, given that his mentor had been arrested. Aubrey now knew he had a trip to make.

* * *

By the time Aubrey had returned from his one-week trip to the FBI field office in New York, he had enough to consider what Abigail Hewitt had told him to be credible. Rather than go home, he headed straight for the office of Dr Camille Saroyan.

"Agent Aubrey, you're back." Cam greeted him. "Did you find anything useful?"

"You're not gonna like this."

"Abigail Hewitt was right?"

Aubrey nodded. "Looks like it. Two kidnappings. A nine-year old boy and a twelve-year-old. I listened to the ransom instructions. Sounded like just like the Gravedigger with the disguised voice and all. Same opening lines about their kids being buried alive and having only 24 hours to live. I'm having the recordings sent to Angela. Maybe she can figure out if they're connected."

"Were the two boys ever found?"

"The twelve-year old, yeah. His body was found eventually. The other kid, not yet."

"Why didn't NYPD or the Agents at the New York field office connect the dots?"

"Heather Taffet is dead. The boys were taken after her arrest. Also the kidnappings were more than a year apart."

"This is all circumstantial."

"For now. What about the boy in the trunk. Anything?"

"We've identified him as Matthew Read. Fifteen when he went missing four years ago."

"Cause of death?"

"The remains have been badly crushed, it'll take some time for Arastoo and I to accurately determine cause of death."

"Has the next of kin been notified?"

"Yes. Agent Shaw visited the family. Funny thing is, he was never reported as missing."

"Maybe he was a runaway."

"That's for you to find out."

"Thanks."

Aubrey next headed to the Royal Diner. All that traveling and thinking had made him work up an appetite. He ordered a cheeseburger, side of fries, a slice of cherry pie, corn soup, a slab of ribs and a chocolate milkshake to go, then carried his food back to the Hoover. He laid out his meal on the FBI conference room table, taking a large bite out of his burger as he waited for Special Agent Genny Shaw to return.

"You're not mad that Dr Saroyan pulled me in, are you?" Shaw said as she entered the room, sliding the door close behind her. She took a moment to take in the amount of food on the table. "You must be really hungry."

"I am." Aubrey said mid-chew. "And, I'm not mad. It made sense for her to pass you the information. I mean you've worked with them before. Time is of the essence here."

"I hope you don't mind that I went on to notify Matthew Read's parents without discussing it with you."

Aubrey shook his head as he chewed to indicate that he didn't mind.

"So he wasn't a runaway?" Aubrey asked, his voice slightly muffled by the quantity of food in his mouth.

"No. He came from a rather affluent family."

"Then why didn't they report him missing?" Aubrey reached for a fry, stuffing it into his mouth.

"Matthew Read disappeared four years ago. His parents received a ransom call asking for two million dollars. They were instructed not to involved the police or FBI. They clung on to the hope of getting their son back all this time."

"So all these years, they hoped that one day Matthew would just come home?"

"Yes." Shaw nodded. "As a parent myself, I must say I understand why they hung on to that hope."

Lifting the large disposable cup, Aubrey put the straw between his lips, filling his mouth with milkshake. "Did they pay the ransom?'

"They had money but not that amount in that short time they were given."

"How did the kidnapper communicate with them?"

Shaw pulled out her cellphone. "I'll get a copy to Angela, but I thought you should hear this."

Shaw hit the play button on her phone. Aubrey put the cup down on the table, mesmerised by what he heard. It was the same disguised voice. The same information about Matthew Read being buried alive and given 24 hours for the ransom to be paid before the boy ran out of air.

"When exactly did Matthew Read's parents receive this recording?"

"I checked. It was two months after Agent Booth was kidnapped and rescued."

"So it wasn't Heather Taffet."

"Kinda proves the existence of an accomplice or someone Taffet was grooming."

Aubrey sighed. He reached for a barbequed rib, taking a bite. At Shaw's incredulous look, Aubrey quickly explained. "Eating helps me think."

"You know what you have to do next."

Aubrey rubbed his cheek with his hand that wasn't covered in barbeque sauce. "Yeah. I'd have to speak to the Agent who was the lead on Heather Taffet's case."

"Agent Booth is retired."

"He teaches freelance at Quantico, so he's semi-retired."

There was a moment of silence as both Agents tried to process what it would mean for the man who was their mentor.

"He's not going to like this." Shaw pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Aubrey cleaned his fingers on a napkin, then reached for his phone. He sent a text to Booth informing his friend that he would be dropping by after work that night.

* * *

Aubrey arrived at the Booth residence late that night. He had timed it so that the kids would already be in bed. Booth answered the door quickly.

"Hey Aubrey, what's up?" Booth stepped back, ushering Aubrey into the house. The two men moved to the kitchen. Booth opened the fridge, offering Aubrey a beer which he gladly took.

"Where's Dr Brennan?" Aubrey asked.

"She's tucking the kids into bed. She should've heard the doorbell."

Aubrey nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Why so nervous Aubrey? What, you here to tell us you're getting married or something?" Booth teased. "Inviting us your wedding?"

"What?! No."

"Who's getting married?" Brennan asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nobody." Aubrey insisted.

Booth laughed. He handed Brennan a glass of wine and husband and wife shared a smile.

His ex-partner and wife looked so happy, Aubrey hated that he would have to be the bearer of bad news. He had been over numerous times but each time it was for a meal or to babysit the Booth kids. This would be the first time since their retirement that he was there in an official capacity.

"So what is it? Spit it out Aubrey." Booth said.

"You're not gonna like what I'm about to tell you."

"This sounds ominous." Brennan remarked.

"You're not sick or something right?" Booth asked, concerned.

"No, I'm perfectly healthy."

Booth and Brennan looked at Aubrey expectantly as he continued to speak. "About two weeks ago, Caroline and I went to visit a prisoner on death row. Abigail Hewitt."

"I remember her." Booth spoke. "Wasn't a case we investigated but I reviewed Agent Lockwood's report. He was the lead on her case."

"Hewitt said she had information for us. Information on a murder."

"Wait a second, isn't she up for appeal or something?"

"Yeah. That's why we weren't sure if we should believe her. I've looked into it. Turns out she might not be bluffing."

"What did she have to say?" Brennan asked.

She postulated that Aubrey came needing advice on whatever Hewitt had told him. The next words that came out of his mouth blindsided her. She had not been expecting to hear what he said.

"Heather Taffet had an accomplice. And I think he's still out there."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you everyone for reviewing. Perlgrl54107829, ZinaR, 554Laura, LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl, angelena76, Vmf447, FaithinBones, Gailuvspurple, regbride12, aadams00, jsboneslover, dms517 and guests.**_

"Heather Taffet had an accomplice. And I think he's still out there."

"What the hell are you talkin' about Aubrey?" Booth asked incredulously.

"You heard me Booth."

"Taffet's dead."

"She had an accomplice."

"We would've known."

"You couldn't."

"We suspected it at some point." Brennan pointed out.

Booth was angry. He had thought that the Gravedigger was long put to bed, a distant part of Brennan's and his past that could no longer trouble them. But now married and with two young children together, the new found fact made him frantic with worry for them, but it also filled him with anger.

"You said you looked into it. Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner huh? What if this accomplice targets Christine or Hank?"

"I had to make sure Abigail Hewitt wasn't bluffing. You know how this works. Won't be the first time someone on death row tried to get themselves out of it."

"So why tell me now?"

"I was investigating the tip with the squints at the Jeffersonian. Agent Shaw has been helping while I was away in New York."

"Wait New York?"

"Apparently when Taffet got caught, he left for New York."

"He?" Brennan raised her eyebrows.

"Hewitt said that the accomplice is a man."

"But we aren't sure where exactly he is now, am I correct?" Brennan asked.

Memories of being buried alive in her car with Hodgins bubbled to the surface but more terrifying than that were memories of Booth's kidnapping. She remembered her feelings of desperation as the clock ticked. She remembered not wanting to lose him.

"Right."

"So why tell us now Aubrey?" Booth barked. "Were you even gonna tell us?!"

"It's protocol to talk to the lead on Taffet's case."

"Protocol?!" Booth paced with his hands on his hips before stopping to face Aubrey again. He pointed his index finger at the younger Agent. "Right so if it wasn't for protocol, you wouldn't have told me?"

"Look Booth, you're retired okay? And you guys are so happy with Hank, doing your retirement thing. I wanted to be sure before I came here and ruined it all for you."

Booth simmered down a little at Aubrey's explanation. "I get that. Look if there's someone out there who could hurt my family…"

"That's why I came here tonight. I only got back from New York this morning. I could only be sure today after talking to Cam and Agent Shaw."

Brennan took Booth's hand in hers, squeezing, an attempt to calm her husband.

"So any leads?" Booth asked.

"Not yet. I was thinking we look through Taffet's case files again, see if anything points us to who this guy could be."

"That's a start."

"Maybe you'd like to come by the Hoover tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. I don't have a class to teach tomorrow anyway."

"I'll come too." Brennan offered.

"No." Booth turned to face his wife. "I need you here with the children."

"I would like to help Booth."

"I know but for now… please Bones."

At the pleading look on Booth's face Brennan nodded her reluctant agreement. She didn't want to get into an argument in front of Aubrey.

Aubrey took that to be his cue to leave. "I think I'd like to head home now. It's been a really long day."

"Thank you for coming by to tell us Aubrey." Brennan replied, knowing that he had just returned from New York and hadn't even gone back to his apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Booth nodded his thanks.

After Aubrey left, the couple went about getting ready for bed. It was routine and routine felt like what they needed then. The news felt potentially life-altering and it was unexpected. Brennan waited, sitting up in her bed as Booth double checked all the windows and doors to make sure they were all securely locked.

He climbed into bed next to her, blowing out a breath. "You wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about until we know for sure." Brennan replied, taking Booth's hand in hers, resting their intertwined fingers on her lap.

"Aubrey seems pretty sure."

"The Gravedigger seems like such a long time ago."

"Until you brought it up at our wedding." Booth chuckled.

"I had been certain we would not need to revisit that time in our lives again. I wanted you to know that even back then, I was thinking of you." She was silent for a moment, her mind choosing to remind her of a distressing time. "She took you."

"She took you too."

They sat in silence, reliving the worry of the other running out of time.

"If it had not been for Jared's help..."

"Or Hodgins and Zack, we wouldn't be sittin' here today. Wouldn't have had Christine and Hank. Feels like a lifetime ago." Booth sighed. He hated that she was worried, hated that she had to remember that time. He wanted to make it go away. He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss.

"Hey Bones look at me."

Brennan turned to lock eyes with him.

"Everything's gonna be okay, alright? We're gonna catch this guy. Just like we caught Heather Taffet."

"We almost didn't. Catch her I mean."

"What matters, we did."

"Back then… even before we were together, before Christine and Hank… I was worried for you. Now…"

"I know Bones. I feel it too. But he's not gonna hurt us or our children. I promise."

* * *

Brennan woke from her fitful sleep with a start. Unsure what woke her, she rolled over expecting to find Booth next to her. He wasn't. A sensation of unease now at the back of her mind, she sat up and pulled on her robe. Straining her ears she listened. The house was deathly silent. She slowly made her way in the darkness of night down the hall towards the family room. If Booth couldn't sleep, he would be there, or in the kitchen. Both places were empty and still.

The feeling of unease growing, she noticed that the front window was open. It was odd given that she was sure Booth had checked to make sure all windows and doors were locked before bed. She walked towards the open window intending to close it. Perhaps Booth was in the bathroom.

As she peered out into the street outside her driveway, she noticed a van parked out front. A inexplicable sense of panic fell over her. The back doors of the van were open and she could make out the shape of a human lying motionless in the back. It was Booth, she didn't know how she knew but she was certain it was him. A man who's face she could not see held a smaller form in his arms, tossing the small limp body into the back of the van next to Booth. _Christine!_ She immediately wondered about Hank. She could hear his faint cries in the distance but could not see where he was. Frantically, she ran towards her front door intending to stop the man. She yanked the door open, but was too late. Helplessly she watched the van speeding off down the street. The lighting on the street was too poor to make out the license plate.

She let out a straggled cry, "No!"

She could still hear Hank's cries. He had to still be in the house. She turned round intending to find her baby. For some reason, she was frozen in fear, her feet refusing to move. Hank's cries got louder.

Brennan woke, gasping for breath. It was only a dream, she kept telling herself, trying to convince her half-awake brain that what she thought was reality was in fact not. She stretched out her right arm, feeling for Booth. His side of the bed was empty.

The situation too similar to her nightmare, Brennan hurriedly sat up. In contrast to her nightmare, she didn't bother to pull on her robe. She was quite certain now she could hear Hank's soft cries over the baby monitor. Still trying to slow her breathing, she hurried out of the bedroom towards the nursery.

"Booth?"

She was relieved to see him pacing the nursery with a crying baby Hank in his arms.

"Bones, hey. Sorry. I tried to keep him from waking you. I think he's hungry."

Brennan glanced at the clock. "Yes, it's two-thirty in the morning. Right on schedule."

Booth handed their crying son to her. Brennan pulled up her camisole and settled down on the small sofa in the room. Hank nursed hungrily at her bosom. Noticing that she wasn't in her robe, Booth pulled the blanket that was draped cover the couch over her shoulders.

"This is one part of parenthood I didn't miss." Booth shook his head as he sat down next to her. He glanced over to her with tired eyes. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"You had a nightmare."

Brennan didn't reply, simply continuing to staring at Hank.

"I couldn't sleep." Booth sighed.

Brennan looked up at him.

"That's why I got out of bed. Didn't wanna wake you with all that tossing and turning. Then Hank started crying."

"He is hungry."

"You should start doing what you did with Christine when she was about this age. Store some of your milk in the fridge so that I can feed him too with a bottle."

"We were working when Christine was five-months old. I'm home with Hank all the time now."

"At least you'll get more sleep."

"It's fine." Brennan stared at her son, stroking his cheek with her finger. She felt Booth wrap his arm round her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Expressing my breastmilk so you can help feed Hank?"

"You know that's not what I meant Bones."

Brennan closed her eyes, the fear she felt during the nightmare returning. It had felt so real. She sighed.

"Heather Taffet. You dreamt about her?"

Brennan shook her head. "The accomplice."

Booth nodded.

"He took you, Christine."

"He won't okay?"

"Because you're not going to let him?"

"Yeah."

Brennan had always admired his optimism. She knew he couldn't guarantee the fact but somehow hearing him state the impossible was illogically reassuring.

"We're gonna catch this guy. I promise."

 _ **Leave a review, I'll be most pleased to receive one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I'm working on the February challenge but I didn't forget this story either. Thank yous to everyone who read and reviewed. mphs95, Lauwy, 554Laura, LoveShipper, Dw.618, MstgSzy, FaithinBones, kareneb, lanteaddicted1, Chyrs, Gailuvspurple, regbride12, aadams00, MsNYC, Bones2014, ramigirloli and guests.**_

The next morning a bleary-eyed Booth walked into the Hoover Building. It had been months since he had stepped into the building. It felt familiar and foreign all at the same time.

Bill, one of the day shift security guards looked surprised to see him.

"Agent Booth! So good to see you. It's been a long time."

Booth chuckled. "I'm not Agent Booth anymore, but you're right. It's been awhile. It's good to see you too Bill. How's the wife?"

"She's good, thanks for asking. How's Dr Brennan doing? You guys just had a baby right?"

Booth smiled. "I wouldn't say just. Hank is five-months old now. Dr Brennan is doing good."

Booth was about to breeze through when Bill stopped him.

"I'm sorry, you need to go through the security checks."

Booth was momentarily stunned. In the past he came and went as he pleased but today, there was protocol to be followed.

Slightly embarrassed, Booth apologised. "I'm sorry Bill. Force of habit. I didn't mean to make things difficult for you."

"I know." Bill grinned as Booth emptied his pockets then stepped through the x-ray machine.

Bill nodded, gesturing to the contents of Booth's pocket. "You're good to go. Don't forget to collect your visitor's pass."

It felt surreal to have to clip a visitor's pass to his jacket. He rode the elevator to the fourth floor just like he had done for more than ten years. As he stepped out, it looked as if nothing had changed. A few Agents greeted him, exchanging short pleasantries. He felt a sense of pride and also jealousy as he stepped into the office that was once his but now belonged to Aubrey.

"Hey Booth, you're early."

"Perks of having a five-month old in the house."

"You sure look like you could use some sleep."

"Tell me about it." Booth had left the house early, while Brennan and his two children were still asleep. He had wanted to avoid the rush hour traffic.

Booth settled himself into the chair opposite Aubrey. The office seemed strangely foreign without Bobblehead Bobby on the desk. He glanced at the slice of half-eaten cherry pie on the desk.

"Agent Howard's wife made cherry pie. There's still some in the break room. I can get you a slice."

"No thanks Aubrey. I already had breakfast." Booth immediately changed the subject, moving on to what had been occupying his mind since he woke. "So what have we got? Any progress on the case?"

"I just saw you last night. No one was working the case through the night so yeah nothing's changed."

"Someone should be working the case through the night."

Aubrey let Booth's comment slide.

"So, I'm here. Fill me in on the details."

Aubrey nodded, telling Booth about what they had discovered thus far. After listening intently, Booth vocalised his thoughts.

"So let me get this straight. The accomplice kidnapped three kids since Taffet was put away."

"Three that we know of. Matthew Read, fifteen was from Richmond. Then this accomplice left for New York when Taffet got caught. This guy continued his work there. Jeremy Walker aged nine and Carl O'Neal twelve."

"Agents in New York didn't make the connections?"

"Apparently not. Taffet was behind bars. There was no reason to look for a connection I guess."

"We any closer to finding this accomplice?"

"Angela's working on the ransom tapes the parents of all three boys got. They all sound the same but she'll try to match them forensically. That's all we have for now."

"It would be pretty safe to assume that Taffet communicated with this guy all the way till her death."

"Yeah I'm looking through all her activities when she was locked up. Maybe visit the prison cell she was held in. Intending to look into all her old cases too." Aubrey paused.

"It's okay Aubrey. You need to look into Bones', Hodgins' and my kidnapping too."

"Yeah." Aubrey folded his hands together, leaning towards Booth. "I know this can't be easy for you."

"Do you?" Booth remarked, irate. "Bones had a nightmare last night about me and Christine getting kidnapped."

"I'll catch this guy Booth."

"Right, do what you have to, go through our files. I'll help."

"I expect no less." Aubrey stood, "I've got all the relevant files in the conference room. You're welcome to have a go at them, see if you…" Aubrey paused, clearing his throat, "the team missed anything."

"It's okay Aubrey. No egos here, I just want this guy caught as soon as possible."

Aubrey nodded. It was something he had always admired and even learnt from his mentor. It was never about the glory in the press or gunning for the next promotion. It was always about solving the crime and ensuring justice for the grieving families.

"Files from the time when Taffet was in prison, her court transcripts, old cases, they'll be here by the afternoon."

"That's a lot of work.

"Yeah, Angela will help go through the digital files once she's done with the ransom tapes. Agent Shaw is available to help too if you want."

"Appreciate it Aubrey."

"Now I gotta go talk to Matthew Read's parents."

Booth stood. "I'm comin' too."

"Booth you can't. You're not an Agent anymore. We have to do this by the book."

"I know. The last thing we want is this guy walking on some technicality. Which is why, you can consider me back."

"What?!"

"I'm joining the FBI again."

"You can't just say you're back and carry on as if you never left. You need to get cleared by Stark, need to get re-certified…"

"I'm still great in my competencies." Booth pushed aside the amusing thought that at that moment, he sounded just like Brennan. "I'm still an excellent marksman."

"I have no doubt. But you still need to get cleared by the Deputy Director… You know I'm right. Besides, did you talk this over with Dr Brennan?"

Booth remained silent, his face set in a determine scowl.

"You didn't."

"I was thinking about it on my way over. I really wanna work this case."

"Yeah but I think it would be wise to talk this over with your wife doncha think? Besides isn't this case way too personal for you?"

"You read the files on Taffet right? You know what Bones and I did to get Taffet put away."

"You both dropped your charges against her."

"That's right. Whatever it takes. And you're right, it's personal and that's why you need me back here. I think Bones wants back too. Cam would hire her back in a heartbeat, we all know that."

"Fine but you can't just decide to go with me now."

Booth was annoyed but he knew Aubrey was right. It wasn't too long ago when his gambling had almost cost him his marriage. He didn't want to risk doing anything that might upset her. "You know, I hate it when you're right."

Aubrey chuckled.

"I tell ya what. You go talk to the parents. I'll go talk to Bones then Stark."

"Talk to me about what?"

Booth turned, surprised to hear her voice. "Bones?! What are you doing here? Who's watching Hank and Christine?"

"Max."

Booth nodded, relaxing. He trusted that his father-in-law would keep his children safe.

"Right um… Bones we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I really appreciate the time taken by everyone to read and review. MsNYC, 554Laura, LoveShipper, angelena76, GalaxieGurl, FaithinBones, kareneb, Bethalou, aadams00, regbride12, wentzer, mendenbar and guests, thank you.**_

Booth and Brennan walked along the plaza outside the Hoover Building. It was reminiscent of the night after they had met with Sweets and Booth had asked her for a chance to be together. This time however, it was morning. The area was not as quiet nor did it afford the privacy Booth would have liked. Not like that faithful night when it was just the two of them.

"What did you need to tell me Booth?" Brennan asked, stopping to face her husband.

Booth pushed his hands into his jeans pockets. This time it felt easier than pouring out his heart to her. He was confident she would not object. Nonetheless, he could feel the vestiges of nervousness slowly creep in.

"I just… I wanna join the FBI again, I mean as an Agent."

"You do?"

"Hear me out okay? These couple of months being home with you and the kids has been one of the best times of my life. But this case… the Gravedigger's accomplice… look, I trust Aubrey and the squints but there's no way I can just sit back and watch."

"I understand."

"I know you worry about me getting' hurt but…, wait you understand?"

"It has always been in you to risk you life for the good of others. The Army and with the FBI. I know you."

Brennan closed her eyes. When this new information about Taffet's accomplice came to light, she knew that Booth would want to work the case.

"You must promise me that you would not needlessly risk your life. You still do not have my permission to die, you hear me?"

Booth grinned. "I hear ya."

He leaned forward to press his lips briefly against hers. "Thanks Bones."

"To be honest, the thought of me returning to the Jeffersonian has crossed my mind too. I concluded that there was a very strong possibility that you would want to go back to the FBI and that weighed in to my decision."

Booth smiled at his wife. "Funny I was thinking the same thing about you."

"There's a better chance of us catching this accomplice with me at the lab. I think I will go back to the Jeffersonian. The children would be safe under Max's care while we're at work, until this accomplice is caught."

"Yeah, I know."

"That settles it then."

Booth took Brennan's hands in his. "Bones, I know we didn't plan on this. If not for what Aubrey found we would've still been doing what we had been doing."

"We may have eventually gotten bored."

"I'd never get bored of spending time with you."

"You're the kind of man who needs something to do. Some sort of action, something to do with your hands. Hence your current project in our garage. I understood that a long time ago."

"I promised you we'd leave our lives of solving murders behind us."

"But circumstances changed."

"I just need you to know I didn't make this decision lightly, it's not something I didn't think through."

"I know. I trust you Booth. As long as you don't die."

Booth laughed. "I promise, I wont."

He pressed another quick kiss to his wife's lips. "And I'm still gonna finish that Mustang."

* * *

As expected Booth passed his competencies with as much flourish and merit as he always had. It was almost as if he never left. Deputy Director Stark was more than happy to have Booth back.

Brennan's return to the Jeffersonian had more significance as it meant that Arastoo would be out of a job. Cam managed to get creative with the numbers so that he could remain and assist Brennan until the Gravedigger's accomplice was caught. She could also avoid the question of where their relationship would go with this new development. Cam had been on the brink of choosing Arastoo as Brennan's replacement before she had decided to return to her job.

Two days after the decision to return, everyone gathered at Angela's office in the Jeffersonian. The forensic artist had summoned the team, having made headway in the case. The team was silent as she played back each ransom recording, each sounding identical.

"We can hear for ourselves that the disguised voice sounds pretty much the same for the ransom recordings of the three kidnapped boys." Angela turned to Brennan, "I'm going to play the ransom demand Booth received when you and Hodgins were taken."

Booth quickly spoke. "Do we really need to? If you need a point of reference, you can play the ransom demand Taffet gave Bones when I was taken instead."

Brennan reached for her husband's hand. "It's okay Booth."

Again the room fell silent as the disguised and distorted voice started speaking. Across the room, Hodgins bit down on his lip. On her control pad, Angela typed in a command and the voice morphed into Taffet's. The same program she had used in the Gravedigger's trial.

"When I apply the same algorithm to the recordings for the three new victims…" She stopped. The voice instantly morphed into a man's voice.

"So Hewitt was telling the truth. The accomplice is a man." Aubrey said. "Can you match that to the voice of any known felons?"

Angela shook her head. "That was the first thing I tried but there were no matches."

"It does prove that Taffet had an accomplice." Aubrey said.

"Not in court it won't." Booth remembered how Taffet had disproved that piece of evidence during her trial. "Heather Taffet was able to manipulate her recording to make it sound like it was Angela's voice."

"Right. I read the court transcripts." Aubrey conceded.

"It may not be enough for us to prove it in a court of law but for now it provides us enough evidence that Heather Taffet did not work alone." Brennan pointed out.

If it was good enough for her, it was good enough for Booth. "Did you compare the man's voice to the recordings for the Kent twins? Terrence Gilroy?"

"Yes. Although we already know that Taffet made those recordings, it was worth a shot but it wasn't a match of course."

"It could be a copycat." Aubrey pointed out.

"Doesn't explain how Abigail Hewitt knew about these though."

"What if Hewitt was working with someone on the outside rather than Taffet. She could be using this to plead down on her own sentence?" Cam suggested.

"That's possible." Booth nodded but his gut was telling him that it was the accomplice. "But for now we have no choice but to believe her."

Angela pointed to the large screen in front of them. "This does prove that the voice distortion algorithm used by Taffet is the same as the one used by the person who kidnapped our latest three victims. So I think it's safe to say the accomplice is using what was taught to him by Taffet."

"Now all we gotta prove is that the other two kids who were taken in New York were also buried alive." Booth turned to Aubrey. "Are their files being sent to us?"

"Yeah. Although only one of the boys has been found so far."

"I would need to examine his remains."

"Whoa Bones, not so fast. We need more evidence before any judge is gonna let you exhume the remains of this poor boy who was kidnapped."

"The coroner's reports are being sent here too." Aubrey pointed out.

"I'm guessing particulate evidence too?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah everything from the New York field office is on its way here."

"So everyone has something to work on except me." Brennan looked irate.

"You'll get the X-rays and you have the coroner's report. Once we have more, I'll get Caroline to go talk to a judge okay?" Booth replied, trying to placate her. "In the meantime, we still have Matthew Read's bones. That should keep you and Arastoo busy for now."

* * *

Three days later Booth walked into the bone room, finding his wife with her magnifying glasses over her eyes, examining what he knew were Matthew Read's remains.

"Bones."

Slightly startled, Brennan looked up from the light table, lifting the glasses from her head.

"Booth what time is it?"

"It's late. I've been sitting out in the car for the past half hour. I thought you told me to come pick you at seven?"

Brennan glanced at the clock on the wall. She shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry Booth."

"Look I know this is important to you but you need to pace yourself okay?"

"What if he takes another child?"

"We don't do that Bones remember? C'mon. We're working against the clock, I know but you're not sleepin' well, you're not eating well. If you get sick, then who's gonna work the case huh?"

Brennan didn't reply. She closed her eyes.

"Cam found cause of death." Booth pointed out.

"Suffocation. We need evidence tying his kidnapping to the other two boys in New York."

Booth nodded at the bones on the table. "Found anything?"

"I've been looking to see if perhaps there is a link between Taffet's victims and Matthew Read."

"Good thinking Bones."

"It would prove to a judge without a doubt that Taffet had an accomplice. Unfortunately, I haven't found anything conclusive yet."

"You know what? Maybe after spendin' some time with Hank and Christine and maybe me, you'll come back tomorrow and find something new."

"Perhaps you're right."

Booth wrapped an arm round Brennan's shoulders. "C'mon. Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

_**aadams00, ZinaR, LoveShipper, angelena76, mphs95, FaithinBones, GalaxieGurl (thank you, being hired as a writer for the show would have been a dream job), lanteaddicted1, MsNYC, wentzer, Gailuvspurple, kareneb, dms517 (got this out earlier, hope it makes you smile), 554Laura, regbride12, Phyllis. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_

"This is a lot of work." Aubrey commented as he took a bite out of his pizza, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"But it'll pay off." Booth said as he glanced at the numerous boxes that had arrived and was currently occupying the FBI conference room.

"More boxes arrived." Special Agent Genny Shaw slid open the conference room door, arriving with yet more boxes of files, pertinent to their case on hand.

"Thanks Shaw."

"I must say, it's good to have you back Sir."

"It's good to be back." Booth smiled. "I miss my old chair though."

"I'm sorry about your office." Aubrey quickly spoke up.

"Hey don't worry about it. The bullpen will do for now till they sort this office thing out. Besides you earned it Aubrey."

"I wish there was more I could do to help." Shaw said. "Not about the office I mean."

"Until we have something more concrete, Stark's not gonna let three Agents work on this. It's good enough that you helped get us the stuff we need." Booth nodded his thanks as she slid the conference room door shut again, leaving Booth and Aubrey to their work.

Booth addressed Aubrey. "These boxes contain all the Gravedigger trial transcripts. I'd like you to go through them. I was there but a fresh set of eyes never hurt. I need to look into her death. The whole deal with Broadsky. I don't think he's got anything to do with the accomplice but doesn't hurt to look."

"You're not thinking of talking to him are you?"

"Jacob was a friend. Doesn't excuse what he did, doesn't make me forget what he did to Vincent but maybe he knows something."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Thanks Aubrey but this is something I gotta do alone."

* * *

Booth hated prisons. His daughter was almost born in one and he had been wrongly incarcerated for three months. Having been an inmate himself did however change his perception of the people he put away. Booth stood, arms folded across his chest and back to the door in the tiny interrogation room, staring at the blank wall. He only turned when he heard the door open.

Jacob Broadsky walked in. He looked as if he had aged significantly but still carried himself with dignity.

"Seeley." Broadsky greeted him. He sat down on the cold steel chair, allowing the prison guard to cuff him to the bar on the metal table. The guard then left the room, leaving them alone.

"Jake." Booth slid into the chair opposite his old mentor.

"Never thought you'd come to visit."

"How are you Jake?"

"I'm sure you already know."

"I heard you're the model prisoner."

"I keep to myself, don't get into any trouble with the other prisoners or the guards if that's what you mean." Broadsky nodded at Booth. "I read about what happened to you. Imprisoned for something you didn't do. If you ask me, not to different from what I did."

Booth narrowed his eyes. "You took innocent lives Jake."

"You killed three Delta Force Agents serving you a warrant."

"They were not there to serve a warrant. They were there to kill me."

Booth refused to be baited into an argument but he needed Broadsky's cooperation. "If anything my time in here made me see inmates in a different light. You included."

"So what? You're here to say you're sorry?"

"What you did was wrong Jake. It was my duty to catch you." Booth paused for effect. "But if you still wanna help right wrongs… you can help me catch a bad guy."

"What you want me to rat someone out? I don't do that. Thought you knew me well enough."

"I do Jake. I'm not here about that. I'm here to ask you about Heather Taffet."

"What about?"

"You picked her. You must have done research on her."

"Hypothetically, let's say I did."

"You ever find anything that maybe indicated that she had an accomplice?"

Broadsky paused, thinking. "No."

"You sure about that?"

"What's this about Seeley?"

"We think she had help."

Braodsky's eyes lit up. "And you need my help?"

"Not in the way you're thinking." Booth folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair. "We need to find this guy."

"So you don't know who it is."

"Not yet. That's why I'm here Jake. Figured maybe you found something. Something that seemed insignificant at the time, but maybe now, could help us catch this guy."

"When I picked Heather Taffet as a target, she was already convicted for her crimes. There was no need for me to do much research on her except to find a window for me to act."

What Broadsky was saying made sense. It would look like the trip was a waste of time.

"But if you ask me, it makes sense she had help. You're were an Army Ranger and she was what? A tiny prosecutor for the DA? How the hell did she overpower you, drag you out of your apartment and trap you in that ship huh?"

Booth was silent. The thought crossed his mind ever so rarely. But he had refused to process it.

"So you're absolutely sure you didn't find anything that could help us out."

"Like I said…"

"Right. Already guilty in your eyes."

"She took you Seeley."

"Yeah but doesn't mean I get to be judge and executioner." Booth rose form his seat. There was nothing more Jacob Broadsky could offer him. He had saw nothing but honesty in his old mentor's eyes.

"For what it's worth Jake, I hated that I had to come after you. You're a good man. I admired you, your skill. I wish you could've just did the right thing."

"I did do the right thing Seeley."

"Not in my book." Booth knocked on the door to signal the guard.

"Like I always say, you and I? We're not that different."

* * *

Broadsky's words affected Booth more than he should have allowed them to. That night, as he settled onto the soft couch in the family room with Brennan, she picked up on his sombre mood.

"Is everything okay? You seem quieter than usual."

Booth saw nothing but concern as he stared into her azure eyes. "I went to see Broadsky today."

"Did he have information pertinent to the accomplice?"

"No. And I believe him."

Brennan nodded, knowing her husband would share what was bothering him if she gave him the time to process his thoughts.

"I told him that my time in prison made me see inmates, people like him, differently. He said we're the same."

"But you're not. You were wrongly incarcerated. He was convicted of his crimes. You were exonerated of all crime."

"We've both killed people. As snipers in the Army, and those Delta Force guys I took out. They were probably victims of blackmail themselves, or maybe whoever gave them the orders was being blackmailed and they were just following orders."

"Booth you were defending yourself, and me. Those Delta Force Agents were there to kill you. If you didn't do what you did, you and I won't be here today having this conversation. Hank would never have been born."

"I know."

"You were fighting for your life."

"I know Bones, but I still killed them."

"To save our lives."

Booth nodded, silent as he stared wordlessly at the carpeted floor.

"I said this many years ago when our relationship was nothing more than a partnership and I will reiterate this again. You and Broadsky are not the same. Perhaps in your previous service as snipers yes, but that is the only similarity. He acted out of his own accord, he took lives, justifying his actions with false pretences of exacting justice. Some of his victims were innocent. No matter what he did, he was in the wrong. You never were. Not even when you had to kill those Delta Force Agents."

Booth knew that deep down inside he too believed in all that she was saying. He simply needed to hear her articulate those words.

"What you just said, it meant a lot to me when we were just partners. Now, it means so much more. You've always stood by me, my actions. You've always believed in me." Booth shook his head. "Other than Pops, no one else ever believed in what I do. No one else that matters anyway."

Brennan smiled. "You're a good man Booth. I have always believed that. I would always stand by your actions in the Army and now as an FBI Agent."

"Thanks Bones." Booth leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

"Hank will need to be fed in a few hours. I'd like to get some sleep."

"Yeah. Maybe we'd find something new in the accomplice case tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank yous to: Vmf447, Phyllis, angelena76, 554Laura, ZinaR, mphs95, LoveShipper, MstgSzy (glad it triggered some thought and reflection), FaithinBones, MsNYC, mendenbar, aadams00, regbride12. Thanks for sticking with the story, reading and reviewing.**_

The scene was all too familiar. He was sitting at a table in the Royal Diner. Opposite him Aubrey was jabbering on about how good that morning's waffles were. His phone rang and Booth, glad for some reprieve from his partner's voice, answered immediately. He recognised the voice on the line immediately and it sent a chill down his spine. He hit the speaker button, allowing Aubrey to listen in.

It was Taffet. She had taken Brennan, the love of his life. She was buried somewhere out there again and was running out of air. The thought of losing her gripped him like a tight vice around his chest, preventing him from breathing. He looked to Aubrey who seemed strangely unaffected by what was going on.

Suddenly, he was no longer in the diner. He was kneeling on the ground. He glanced around and he realised he was in a quarry. The sand and gravel seemed to go on for miles. The setting was all too familiar. He somehow knew why he was there and what he had to do. He started digging and clawing at the loose sand under his fingers. He dug hard and fast as the sweat dripped from his forehead. She was running out of time and he couldn't get to her. No matter how fast he tried to dig he couldn't reach her. His fingers started to bleed but he didn't care.

And then just when he felt like all hope was lost, he touched her hand. He summoned all the strength he had left, digging and pulling at the same time until her head broke the surface. Her neck lolled limply to the side and Booth continued to work to free her until he pulled her entire body out.

"Bones!" He called to her but this time she didn't respond. This time, she wasn't sitting up. Instead, she was lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Bones! Temperance, c'mon! Stay with me."

She remained motionless, her eyes closed. He was too late.

"No!" He sobbed as he threw himself over her body, cradling her to himself.

Booth gasped, bolting upright. Startled, Brennan who had been asleep beside him sat up too.

"Are you okay?"

Booth turned, blinking. He hadn't realised he had been crying. He swiped at the tears that had run down his cheeks.

"Bones you're… you're okay." He let out a breath in relief.

Brennan immediately understood what had just happened.

"You had a nightmare."

Booth nodded. "Gravedigger took you. I was too late this time."

"It was only a dream."

"A really bad dream."

"I'm here, I'm okay." Brennan assured him. She opened her arms to him and they fell back in bed, her arms wrapped around him as he rested his head on her chest. The steady rise and fall of her chest calmed him. He felt her fingers run through his short hair, gently caressing the back of his head. He knew she sometimes ran her fingers along the scar hidden by his hair, the scar left by his brain surgery on his scalp, just to remind herself of how fortunate she was that he didn't succumb to that brain tumor. He knew tonight she was doing exactly that.

After some time, Booth lifted his head. Brennan seemed as if she was drifting off back to sleep. Slowly he extricated himself from her arms, climbing out of bed, he pulled on a t-shirt, then a pair of faded jeans over his boxers.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't really wanna go back to sleep."

Brennan sat up. "Want some company?"

"You go back to sleep. I'll be in the garage, workin' on that Mustang."

"You sure you don't want company?"

"I'm okay Bones. I promise. Get some sleep."

Brennan nodded. She watched Booth leave the room. As she lay back down on the bed, she resolved that she would solve the case as soon as possible, for their sakes.

* * *

Early the next morning, Brennan was back in the lab with a renewed determination. The evidence from New York had arrived and it busied everyone in the lab. With only x-rays of the dead twelve-year-old, Brennan and Arastoo set out to determine what they could.

"Dr Vaziri, take a look at what appears to be microfractures on the superior facet of the victim's second rib." She pointed her finger at the image on the computer screen in the bone room.

Arastoo magnified the image.

"I concur. It appears to be microfractures."

"I've seen them before."

Arastoo looked at his mentor as she furrowed her brow, deep in thought.

She quickly gloved her hands and turned to the set of remains on the light table. She carefully picked up the corresponding rib on Matthew Read's remains, fingering it gently as if the object she was running her fingers over was her own child's soft skin. Lowering the magnifier over her eyes she carefully examined the rib.

"Similar shape and pattern." She lifted the magnifier along with the head band off her head, then pulled the medial camera over the rib, magnifying it so that Arastoo could also see what she was looking at.

"They're not identical but very similar. Possibly made by the same weapon." He looked up at her.

"Yes, I postulate a taser."

"Heather Taffet used it on Thomas Vega." Arastoo smiled shyly. "I was reading up on the old case files."

"Never apologise for conducting thorough background research."

"But a taser would not fracture the ribs."

"Not in adults but very probable on the bones of children and adolescents. Perhaps you and Dr Hodgins would like to conduct an experiment?"

Arastoo looked unsure. He enjoyed conducting experiments with Hodgins' but he knew they would also land him in hot soup where his girlfriend was concerned.

"It might be a good idea to obtain Dr Saroyan's approval prior."

Arastoo smiled. "I'll talk to Dr Hodgins first."

* * *

"So you're saying you have evidence linking our victim from Richmond, to the kid in New York?" Booth stared at the file lying on the table that Brennan had brought to his office.

"Yes. The person who took both Matthew Read and Carl O'Neal used a specific model of taser, sending bolts of electricity through their bodies to incapacitate them. In an adult, the current would not have marked the bone but in children and adolescents, it does. It's all there in my report." Brennan explained.

Booth glanced at Caroline who was sitting in the chair opposite his desk. "That enough for you to go to a judge?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Brennan asked.

"Anyone could have gone out and bought that taser. May not convince a judge to issue an exhumation order."

"But you'll try?" Booth asked.

"I will but outcomes may not be in your favor Cher."

At that moment Aubrey breezed. "I got it."

He stopped, glancing at Brennan and Caroline. "Am I interrupting?"

"Bones found out that the same type of taser was used on both kids but Caroline doesn't think a judge would be convinced to exhume Carl O'Neal and have his remains brought here."

"I think I just might have found something that's gotta convince a judge." Aubrey placed the file he was holding on Booth's desk. "While you were busy with your pal Broadsky yesterday – "

"Aubrey he's not Booth's best friend." Brennan was quick to interrupt.

Booth held up his hand. "It's okay Bones. Aubrey didn't mean anything."

"Anyway, I found a newspaper clipping of Matthew Read in Taffet's belongings."

"I thought his parents never reported him missing?" Brennan asked.

"It was a short article about the kid's basketball team winning some High School tournament. Matthew Read was the star point guard."

Booth sat up, his eyes lighting up. "She was the one who chose the victim."

"I've got more." Aubrey held up a watch in an transparent evidence bag. "This watch was recovered as evidence when Taffet was arrested. It was assumed to belong to one of her victims but none of her known victim's parents could ID it as belonging to their kid."

Aubrey tossed the watch to Booth. He examined it. "Not mine, not Bones'. Pretty sure not Hodgins'."

"Right it's more of a kid's watch right? So on a hunch… I took it to Matthew Read's parents."

"Lemme guess, it's his?"

"Yup."

Booth stood grinning. "Aubrey I could kiss you."

"But not in front of your wife." Aubrey grinned cheekily. "How about a burger at the Diner while Caroline goes to the judge."

* * *

The evidence was enough to convince a judge to issue a warrant and Carl O'Neal's remains were exhumed and brought to the Jeffersonian. Brennan quickly confirmed that the microfractures she had seen on the boy's remains were in fact identical to the ones on Matthew Read. However, hopes that new evidence would surface enabling them to find the accomplice were soon dashed. Little progress seemed to be made in the days following. Brennan spent more time in the lab often working till late.

Worried about her, Booth made a trip to the lab that evening after the kids were in bed. Through the glass walls of her office, he watched her at her desk, squinting at something on her laptop screen. Something tugged at his heart. He loved her. He smiled, knocking on her door.

"Hey Bones."

"Booth what are you doing here?" Brennan glanced at the time. "Are the children okay?"

"Relax. Max is at our place." Booth entered her office. "Kids were sleeping when I left."

"You have not answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"It's late. I'm worried about you."

"We need to find this accomplice Booth."

"I get it, but you need your rest too." He made his way to Brennan, taking her hand in his. He pulled her to his feet, leading her to the couch.

"You're getting nightmares. Catching the accomplice would enable you to sleep better."

"I know you care about me but I care about you too." Booth shrugged. "Besides, I get to work on my Mustang when I don't sleep well."

"That's not a good excuse not to sleep."

As they settled onto the couch, Booth wrapped an arm round her shoulders. "I missed you."

Brennan smiled. "That's sweet."

She turned in his arms, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"I also hate the part when Aubrey and I are just waiting on you squints to give us something so we have something to do."

"Have you and Agent Aubrey finished looking through all of Taffet's old files?"

"Yeah. Files from New York Field Office didn't give us any leads so we're going through people she's prosecuted now. Could be one of 'em."

At that moment, Hodgins walked in with Angela. "We're calling it a night Dr B."

He spied Booth and Brennan on the couch.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Angela grinned.

"No, you did not." Brennan replied.

Angela and Hodgins seats opposite them.

"I wish we'd have found something by now." Hodgins sighed.

"You will." Angela smiled encouragingly.

"Aubrey and I are gonna talk to Abigail Hewitt again. Maybe she has something else for us." Booth said.

"I think maybe our unwillingness to talk about the elephant in the room is stalling the investigation." Hodgins suddenly said.

"What the hell you talkin' about bug boy?" Booth asked.

"Hey no need for the hostility. I'm angry too."

"I'm not angry."

"C'mon Booth. We were all taken. We all know what it's like!" Hodgins raised his voice.

"Hodgins…" Angela started.

"No Angie."

"Hell ya we were taken. We almost died. What you think this is too personal for us? Bones isn't like that."

"I know. But look… we've all suspected right? But none of us said anything."

"Suspected what?" Brennan asked.

"That Taffet had an accomplice."

Booth was silent.

"Heather Taffet was just one woman. How could she possibly take both Dr B and me?"

"We were both rendered unconscious." Brennan offered an explanation.

"Yeah but she ran the risk of someone seeing her. She had to haul us into your car, drive us to that quarry, dig a big hole, bury us. And what about Booth? He's a big guy, no way she could have done that herself!"

"Are you sayin' that we all knew but didn't do anything about it?" Booth glared angrily at Hodgins.

"We couldn't have known Hodgins." Brennan shook her head.

"Not with certainty but we were so sure we had this Gravedigger business all put to bed that we didn't even bother investigating the possibility. And now we have three dead kids and who knows how many more."

"Stop." Booth held up his hand, softening his tone. "We don't do that. We don't let the what if's cloud our judgment. We didn't take those kids and bury them alive."

"Booth is right." Angela nodded. "But we all can't help but feel guilty over it."

"We shouldn't." Brennan quickly replied. "I used to think that but Booth always convinces me otherwise."

"Feelin' guilty about those kids isn't gonna help. You're right, we all suspected Taffet had help, but we couldn't launch an investigation over a hunch. But now we have evidence, hard evidence. So you squints are gonna do what you do best and we'll catch this guy okay?"

"I just hope we're not too late." Hodgins said.

"We won't be."

The foursome fell silent, each deep in their own thoughts. After some time, Booth spoke up, "But you're right. We needed to get this out. Not talking about it just made things harder than it should've been."

Hodgins reached for Angela, squeezing her hand. Booth pulled Brennan tighter to himself. "It's late. Let's all just go home huh?" He looked to Brennan, who nodded.

No one however made an attempt to move. The four remained in Brennan's office. No words were spoken but it was understood. They had a shared traumatic experience, an experience that made them uniquely linked to their current case.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The February challenge distracted me somewhat, though I think it was a good distraction, and it's taking abit more time to get this story moving. Thanks for sticking with it and reading. Lauwy, 554Laura, angelena76, GalaxieGurl, LoveShipper, aadams00, Vmf447, mphs95, FaithinBones, dms517, MsNYC, Poppyblue5, regbride12 thank you for your kind words.**_

"My, my, what a surprise." Abigail Hewitt remarked, smiling as she entered the prison interrogation room. "Agent Booth, in the flesh."

Booth remained silent, arms folded across his chest as he smirked cockily back at Hewitt. He wasn't about to show any weakness, wasn't about to play her games. He waited for the prison guard to leave.

"I wanted to come visit much earlier, but I hate prisons."

"I know." Hewitt continued to smile. "I read up about you."

"So I heard."

"I must say I'm enjoying all the visits I'm getting from you FBI boys. It's more than anyone else has been to see me all these years."

"Don't get too used to it."

"Well if you're here, that means you haven't caught him."

"We're still workin' on it."

"I said it to Agent Aubrey and I'll say it to you, I've told you all I know."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"You've been holding back on him."

"I haven't."

"Not about the Gravedigger's accomplice but about something else."

Hewitt looked stunned for a moment, then smiled. "So you found out. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I should expect nothing less from the famous Agent Booth."

"What's in it for you Abigail?" Booth asked.

"What could I possibly gain, other than what I've asked for. My sentence to be commuted. Life in prison is better than the death penalty."

"Phillip Aubrey, Agent's Aubrey's father. You were one of his victims. He scammed you. You lost almost all your savings cause of him."

"That had nothing to do with why I'm in here. Nothing to do with what I told you about the accomplice."

"You sure about that?"

Hewitt stopped choosing not to answer Booth's question.

"When I found out about your connection with Aubrey's Dad, I had to wonder, were you tellin' us the truth? Were you hiding anything else from us? Was it pure coincidence?"

"I've got nothing more to say to you Agent Booth."

Booth was a seasoned interrogator and he knew Hewitt wasn't going to say another word to him. She had nothing to lose. But he was going to have the last word, he leaned forward towards the convicted killer.

"You don't have to say anything at all. I'll just keep diggin' and I'll find out stuff maybe even you didn't know about yourself."

He signalled the guard outside. He had made the trip that morning to see Hewitt, in hopes that it would help him decide if he should tell his partner about the connection between them. If anything, the trip had made his decision all the harder.

He knew he would have to tell Aubrey, he just didn't know when.

* * *

"Okay time to get ready for bed Sweetheart." Booth said as he loaded the dishwasher.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's on her way home."

"Is she gonna kiss me goodnight."

"You betcha."

At that moment, Hank started to fuss. "Christine, Sweetheart, go get ready for bed okay? I think Hank needs a diaper change." Booth crinkled his nose and he inhaled exaggeratedly. "I think I can smell him from here."

Christine giggled.

"I'll come read you a story soon."

"Okay."

Booth pressed a quick kiss to his daughter's head, thankful that she was being cooperative, before heading for the playpen that was in the family room. He reached down and scooped Hank up into his arms, sniffing the baby's behind.

"You're more than a little stinky." Booth lifted the baby through the air, spinning in a circle, causing Hank to burst out in adorable baby laughter. Diaper change completed, Booth glanced at the clock. Brennan was later than expected. He fought the urge to worry. Memories of his nightmare about her kidnapping were still fresh in his mind. He should have gone to pick her from the lab but Max had errands to run and Booth had to be home with the children. Just as he was deciding what he should do next, he heard her car pulling up in the driveway. The front door opened and Hank who spotted his mother, immediately whined and reached for her. Booth walked up to the door, handing the baby to her.

"He missed you."

Brennan held Hank tightly to her. "I missed him too. Is Christine asleep?"

"She's gettin' ready for bed, I told her you'd be in for goodnight kisses."

"I'm sorry it's so late. I lost track of time."

"Yeah give me a call or maybe a text the next time okay?"

Brennan looked like she was about to argue but conceded. "Okay."

"Find anything?" Booth asked as he took her messenger bag from her shoulder, dropping it on the couch.

"We confirmed cause of death for Carl O'Neal. He died of suffocation, just like all the other Gravedigger victims. Other than that, nothing that could point us to the accomplice."

"We'll get there."

Brennan looked down at Hank who seemed content to be in his mother's arms. She pressed a kiss to his head.

"I'd like to nurse him, after I've read to Christine. He's been on the bottle too much lately."

"All that after you've had somethin' to eat."

"I'm not hungry Booth."

"I know but I bet you haven't eaten all day. Remember whatever you eat goes to the little Tiger too."

"Fine." Brennan smiled. "You're getting pretty good at using science in your arguments."

"What can I say? You're rubbing off on me." Booth laughed. He took Hank from his mother's arms. "Go give Christine a goodnight kiss. Then come grab a bite."

Brennan nodded, grateful for a supportive husband. Later that evening, Booth walked slowly into Hank's room. Brennan was nestled against the cushions on the couch, baby Hank at her bosom. Booth took a moment to marvel at the sight before him. He suddenly remembered baby Andy. The Brennan then was a stark contrast to the Brennan he knew now. Back them, she didn't like babies very much and hardly knew what to do with them. But now, looking at her nurse their son, she looked like she was born to be a mother. It was something Booth's infamous gut had always known and he was glad to be proven right.

Looking up she noticed him at the doorway and smiled. His heart did a happy little flip and he smiled back. He loved her smile.

"Christine asleep?"

"Yeah." He gently lowered himself onto the couch next to Brennan. He glanced at their son. "He's falling asleep too."

"As am I."

"How about I run you a bubble bath huh?"

"That sounds nice but I think I'm too tired for intercourse."

"I wasn't thinking about that. Just wanted to help you relax."

"He's still out there Booth." Brennan glanced down at Hank who had drifted off to sleep. "What if he's taken someone's son?"

"Then we'll find him."

"We can't know that with absolute certainty."

"Just like you couldn't know with absolute certainty when we got together that we'd have the life we have together now."

"I see you your point."

Hank now soundly asleep in his mother's arm, they rose slowly from the couch. Booth waited as Brennan gently lowered Hank into his crib, pulling his Flyers blanket over him. Booth smiled proudly at the sleeping baby.

"That bubble bath in the tub does sound enticing." Brennan spoke in a hushed tone.

"I'll go run the water." Booth grinned.

As Brennan lowered herself into the warm water, she watched Booth as he went about his night time routine. She thought back to how she could've lost him. How, if she had been took late he would have perished when the ship he was on exploded. Her brain concluded that it was a pity that the ship did explode. The accomplice had to have helped in Booth's kidnapping. He had been unconscious and was too big for Heather Taffet to have kidnapped alone. It would have been likely that it had taken great effort for both Taffet and the accomplice to accomplish what they did to Booth. The accomplice would have left evidence of himself behind.

She then thought back to her own kidnapping. An idea popped up in her brilliant brain.

"Booth?"

Booth, who had been brushing his teeth, spat the toothpaste out into the sink. He turned, grinning at his naked wife as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Not so tired after all?"

Brennan smiled, shaking her head. "I am still tired physically but my mind is rather active."

"So you want me to make you even more tired so you can fall asleep?"

"No." Brennan chuckled, before changing her tone of voice. "I just thought of something."

"About the case?"

"Yes. My car. The one Hodgins and I were trapped in. Do you still think it's in evidence storage?"

"I don't know. After all this time and with Taffet gone, I think it probably isn't stored in evidence anymore."

"That's a shame. Since we're unable to shed any more light on the accomplice from more recent cases, perhaps our kidnappings could help."

"Aubrey and I looked in those files, many times over."

"Not the files. The actual evidence."

"That's a pretty good idea Bones. First thing tomorrow, I'll go see what we have stored in evidence okay?"

Brennan smiled. "Okay."

"Now you sure about going to bed?"

"Yes Booth. Perhaps if I get sufficient sleep tonight, I might be persuaded to be in the mood early tomorrow morning."

"That's a pretty good idea too Bones."

 _ **This story gets kicked up a notch in the next chapter, wait for it...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all for your reviews. Lauwy, Phyllis, aadams00, 554Laura (not sure if you count the below as all hell breaking loose), MstgSzy, GalaxieGurl, MsNYC, Vmf447 (you'll find out soon), LoveShipper, FaithinBones, ramigirloli, Poppyblue5 (no need for that), mendenbar (you might be right on that), regbride12 (you'll find out Aubrey's reaction soon).**_

The Gravedigger case had been solved and Heather Taffet's trial over many years ago. Just as Booth had expected, Brennan's car had been destroyed. There were other articles of evidence still in storage, Hodgins' and Brennan's clothes, along with particulates from where they had been buried. Any evidence from when Booth was taken had sunk with the ship and they had little to work on from his kidnapping.

Whatever he could get his hands on, Booth sent to the Jeffersonian, hoping the squint squad could work their magic.

A couple of days later, Booth received an unexpected phone call with an equally unexpected request. A request he knew could not deny.

* * *

"Hey Jacob." Booth greeted his old mentor as the older man shuffled into the small room in the prison where he was to spend the rest of his life.

"Booth." Broadsky nodded. "Didn't think you'd come."

Seated with his arms folded across his broad chest, Booth noted that Broadsky seemed to be dragging his feet, his movements less fluid and dignified as compared to the last time he was here.

"Of course I'd come." Booth stared Broadsky straight in the eye. "Especially when you say you have something important you remember about Heather Taffet."

Booth waited as Broadsky almost deliberately took his seat opposite him all too slowly. He watched as the prison guard moved towards Broadsky's hands, but unlike the last time when Booth was there, the guard freed Broadsky's hands from the handcuffs, making no attempt to leave the room.

"I'm sorry Seeley."

"What the hell you apologizing for Jake?" Booth asked.

"I had no choice."

Booth's eyes darted from Broadsky to the prison guard in uniform. Normally, the guard would have left them alone by now, but in contrast, this time he stood, next to the metal table, between Booth and Broadsky, making no attempt to leave.

"Do it Broadsky." The guard suddenly growled. "You know what would happen if you didn't."

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Although Booth had been prepared for trouble, he hadn't been counting on being double-teamed. The guard was as built as Booth and moved with lighting fast speed. His fist connected with Booth's cheek, and it was followed quickly by another to the side of Booth's head, knocking him off the chair.

Momentarily disorientated, Booth scrambled to his feet, holding up his arms in a boxer's pose, preparing to block another punch. Instead, the guard moved quickly behind Booth, grabbing his arms and locking them behind him.

"Just like how you did it the last time you kidnapped me huh Mason?" Booth had managed to get his wits about him.

"So you know." The prison guard behind him hissed into his ear. "Just like how I helped Heather take you."

Booth struggled against Mason, both men equally matched in strength. But Mason the prison guard had the upper hand, with his arms locked behind him in a death grip, Booth knew he had a fight on hand if he wanted to free himself.

"Broadsky, what the hell you waiting for?!" Mason yelled. "You know what would happen to your sister if you don't kill Agent Booth."

Booth continued to pull against Mason, trying to free himself from the prison guard's grasp. He watched Broadsky pull out what appeared to be a handmade shive from the sleeve of his prison jumpsuit.

"Jake!" Booth yelled. "Remember Libya? I told you about my son. You told me about Mia?"

"Quit jabbering!" Mason yelled as he struggled against Booth.

"You gotta trust me Jake." Booth shouted through gritted teeth, just as Mason's knee connected with Booth's back, causing him to wince in pain.

Booth looked up just in time to see Broadsky advance towards him with the shive held at height, ready to plunge it downward. Fighting against the pain in his back, Booth mustered his strength, lifting the guard off his feet. Just as Broadsky brought the shive down, he turned with Mason on his back. His timing was immaculate. The sharp end of the shive plunged into Mason's shoulder, causing the man to yell out in pain.

Booth took the opportunity to free himself from Mason's grasp, ducking out of the way as Broadsky landed a punch into Mason's gut. The prison guard fell onto his side, and Booth was quickly on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Get help Jake." Booth shouted. He now knew how much strength Mason had and though wounded, he knew the guard still was a threat. He didn't want to take any chances.

Broadsky pounded on the metal door, and Booth hoped someone would hear him. Thankfully another pair of prison guards who had heard the pounding soon arrived. Opening the door, the bewildered guards tried to figure out what was going on. They quickly subdued Broadsky who did not put up a fight, allowing one of the guards to cuff him then force him onto the ground face down. They then turned to Booth, who still held Mason down.

"He's a crooked Agent, he's trying to help Broadsky escape!" Mason yelled.

"Whoa wait!" Booth shouted as the guards advanced towards him with batons in hand. One guard grabbed Booth roughly by the collar of his jacket, pushing him roughly towards the ground. He yanked Booth's hands behind him, handcuffing his wrists behind him.

"You gotta be kiddn' me." Booth grumbled, the situation too similar to when he had been imprisoned. "This is all a mistake!"

"Until we sort out what's going on…" One of the guards started.

"No! This man, Mason Winslow, he's kidnapped children, murdering them in the process. I can prove it. Broadsky isn't involved, I wasn't trying to break him out."

"He's lying!" Mason who was now on his feet and holding his shoulder yelled. "Broadsky came at me, Agent Booth's in on it."

The prison guard who had handcuffed Booth pulled him to his feet, shoving him onto the empty chair.

"Talk to my partner. Agent Aubrey. He's waiting outside the prison with Dr Brennan from the Jeffersonian. They can prove everything I've said."

"Agent Booth's telling the truth." Broadsky finally spoke.

"Look you guys are all gonna be held here till we can figure out what's going on." One of the guards, grabbed Mason by the arm. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Don't let him out of your sight." Booth yelled as he watched Mason get lead away. Soon another guard appeared, preparing to lead Broadsky back to his cell.

"Thanks Jake." Booth called out to him . Broadsky nodded wordlessly, leaving Booth alone in the room with the lone prison guard.

Fifteen agonising minutes later, Aubrey and Brennan rushed into the room with the prison's warden.

"Release Agent Booth." The warden commanded. The guard immediately released Booth's wrists from his handcuffs. His arms, stiff from being pulled behind him, ached and so did his back.

"And I thought I was past all this." Booth muttered as he massaged his wrists. Brennan ran up to him, throwing her arms round his neck, relieved that at a glance, her husband did not seem harmed.

"Are you injured?" She whispered.

"I'm okay Bones." He breathed into her hair, pulling her tightly to himself in an attempt to comfort her.

"The Deputy Director will hear about this." Aubrey barked at the still bewildered prison guard who had been watching Booth.

"It's okay Aubrey. He's just doing his job. I would've done the same." Booth said as Brennan released him from her arms.

The warden repeated what Aubrey had told him as they had made their way to Booth. "Agent Booth was telling the truth. It would appear that Mason Winslow has been living a secret double life, one we all never knew about. Until these folks at the FBI and Jeffersonian found out. They have evidence to prove it."

"I… I'm sorry Sir." The guard started.

Booth held up his hand. "You were just doing your job."

"We should get you to the hospital." Brennan tilted Booth's chin with her index finger, studying the bruise that had formed on his cheek.

"Bones, I'm fine." Booth insisted.

"Mason's a big guy." Aubrey added.

"Well so am I." Booth nodded. Suddenly remembering that Mason was yet to be in custody, Booth turned to the prison warden.

"We'd like to take Mason Winslow back to the FBI with us."

The prison warden nodded. "He's in the infirmary. We've got a couple of guards watching him. Once he's patched up, you can have him."

"Gladly." Booth replied.

* * *

Back at the Hoover, in the FBI interrogation room, Booth mused at how the tables had turned. A few hours ago, he had been in another interrogation room, fighting for his life against the man now cuffed in his interrogation room.

"We've got you Mason." Aubrey began.

Mason Winslow remained silent.

"You don't need to talk, the evidence is enough to put you away, maybe with all those inmates you've been bullying. I'm sure Jacob Broadsky would be glad to have you in the next cell."

"What!? You can't."

"You got the other inmates to beat him up. When he still refused to do your bidding, you threatened his sister Mia."

Booth sat back, watching proudly as Aubrey continued to speak. It was his case and Booth was going to let his partner have the last word. Afterall he was the one who opened the case against the Gravedigger's apprentice.

"See as time went by you got smarter, we couldn't find anything about Heather Taffet's accomplice. Then Dr Brennan decided to look into the earlier kidnappings. Back to when you and your cousin, Heather Taffet kidnapped her. You ran over Dr Jack Hodgins. His clothes were stained with blood. We thought it was all his. We tested the blood again. Your DNA is in the prison database. It was a match. We got you for the kidnappings of Dr Brennan and Dr Hodgins. Then earlier today, you admitted to helping take Agent Booth too. He'll testify to it."

Aubrey paused, turning to look at Booth.

"You can count on it." Booth smirked.

Aubrey was on a roll and he kept going. "We had Agents look at that storage locker you rented. Exactly like your cousin's M.O. We can tie you to the kidnappings of the three boys too."

At that Mason looked defeated. He slumped back wordlessly into his chair. Aubrey smiled smugly as he stood up, closing the file on the table. Booth stood too and the two Agents exited the room and into the hallway.

"That felt good." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. But I've got a splitting headache."

"You sure you don't need to get checked out by a doctor?"

"Nothing a couple of aspirins and a good night's sleep can't cure."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah." He thought back to Abigail Hewitt and her connection with Aubrey. He figured now was a good a time as any. "Listen Aubrey, we need to talk."

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"Just…" Booth turned his head to look around. His head pounded more and he regretted his actions. He winced. Though the hour was late and there were a few Agents in the bullpen, Booth thought he the matter would require more privacy. "Let's go to my office okay?"

"Let me get you an ice pack first."

Aubrey ran off without giving Booth a chance to object. Sighing Booth made his way to the office he used to occupy. He had recently moved back into his old office with Aubrey managing to find another vacant one to use on another floor. He gently tapped on Bobblehead Bobby and the toy's head bobbled up and down.

Booth groaned as he lowered himself into his chair, grateful that it was still the same chair with the lumbar support he needed. Today of all days, he felt as if he needed that chair more than ever. Aubrey soon arrived, tossing an ice pack into Booth's hands.

"Thanks man." Booth said as he pressed the cold pack against his head. "And thanks for letting me have my old office back."

Aubrey shrugged. "Nothing to it. Besides my new office isn't all that bad. It's got a great view of the mall."

"Um… listen Aubrey, there somethin' I need to tell you, about the case."

"Case closed we caught him. Caroline's got all the evidence she needs. And before we process him, I'll talk to Caroline, see if we can maybe get Winslow to reveal where Jeremy Walker's body's at. Give his family the closure they need."

"I was thinking about doing that too. But it's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about Abigail Hewitt."

"Oh." Aubrey sat down on the chair opposite Booth.

"While we were working the case I was looking into everything relevant you know? I found out that Hewitt was one of your Dad's victims."

Aubrey stared silently back at him and Booth started to think that perhaps he should have given Aubrey a snack before breaking the news to him.

"I confronted her. I wanted to know what her motives where but she wouldn't give me anything. I know I should've told you the moment I found out – "

"I knew." Aubrey stated, interrupting Booth.

"You did?"

"Hey what kind of investigator would I be if I didn't know everything about every suspect in my case? I didn't wanna let you down, especially since this case was so personal for you."

"Was personal for you too."

"Turned out to be." Aubrey shook his head, chuckling almost bitterly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not that I didn't trust you, I just didn't wanna risk getting pulled off the case."

"I get that."

"Thanks for talking to Hewitt, or at least trying to. I figured I'd do that once this case was over. But I know you were trying to save me the heartache of whatever Hewitt had in mind."

With the ice pack still held to his head, Booth said. "You know, you don't have to worry about letting me down right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Booth got up from his chair a little too quickly and winced as his back protested his actions. "Well I'm going home. Bones has dinner waiting. Wanna come? You look like you could use some company."

"Nah I hate to – "

It was Booth's turn to interrupt. "I insist."

Aubrey smiled. "I appreciate it Booth, I really do. But given the day you've had… you better go home, down some aspirins, go to bed."

"An early breakfast then. Come on over, I'll make pancakes. Then we can come in get the paperwork done for Mason Winslow, give Caroline what she needs. Find Jeremy Walker's remains."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning, bright and early." Aubrey nodded.

 _ **I'll be away on a trip soon, so I won't be able to post any new chapters for about a week or two. I know there are still some details left hanging, they will be addressed in the following chapters.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for the well wishes, I had a wonderful trip, but I'm back and wishing I was still on vacation. Thanks for your patience in waiting for this next chapter.**_

 _ **mphs95, aadams00, 554Laura, Vmf447, MstgSzy, GalaxieGurl, ramigirloli, FaithinBones, Lauwy, kareneb, LoveShipper, Gailuvspurple, MsNYC, dms517, mendenbar, regbride12, Julie SBXMomX, thank you for your reviews.**_

The moment Booth stepped in through the front door of his house Brennan hurried up to him.

"How'd it go?"

"We got him. He didn't need to say anything. The evidence you squints found gave us everything we need. You should've seen Aubrey." Booth grinned proudly, as if telling Brennan about how well Christine did in school.

"And how are you?" She gently fingered the bruise on his cheek. Booth pulled away, nodding towards their curious daughter who was watching her parents from the family room.

"I'm fine." He pressed a quick kiss to Brennan's lips. "You can see for yourself later."

He threw his jacket over the couch before making his way to his children.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Daddy!" Christine ran towards him as Booth crouched down to welcome his daughter with a hug. "What happened to your face Daddy?"

"Oh that? It's nothing."

"Did someone hit you?"

"What? No. I got clumsy and tripped over a step." The couple had agreed to shield their children from the reality of the dangers of their work until they were old enough to understand.

Brennan watched the scene, blinking back tears. She had been worried sick about him, but Booth being Booth had brushed of his injuries like he always did. She knew he didn't want to worry her.

"I'm really okay Christine." Booth pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek, before moving to the playpen that Hank was in.

"And how's my little Tiger?"

Careful not to aggravate his back, Booth reached down, scooping the baby into his arms, blowing raspberries into his tummy. The baby giggled.

"He can crawl now." Christine announced.

"He can?" Booth asked.

"Not crawl in the exact meaning of the word." Brennan quickly clarified. She smiled as she took Hank from Booth's arms. She placed the baby on the floor then moved a short distance away from him.

"Hank, come here Sweetheart." Brennan called to her son. She waved his favorite toy, catching his attention.

Booth watched proudly as his baby son rolled over onto his stomach, then began slowly creeping forward, pulling himself with his chubby arms. Arriving at his prize, Brennan rewarded him by handing him the toy, before picking him up again.

"Hey! Would you look at that?" Booth took Hank into his arms. "He couldn't do that this morning."

"Somewhere during the day he must have figured it out."

"That's my boy." Booth kissed Hank on the top of his head.

"I've saved you dinner. I'll put the children to bed and we can talk."

Booth nodded, kissing his children goodnight. Alone now in the kitchen, Booth groaned. His back ached, right about where Winslow had kneed him. He retreived the dinner Brennan had saved for him and popped it into the microwave. He knew it would be some time before she joined him again and he reached into the fridge for an ice cold beer. His meal quickly finished he moved to the couch, seeking a more comfortable place to rest his beaten and aching body. Soon enough, Brennan joined him on the couch. She frowned at the beer bottle he was holding in his hands.

"Are you sure you should be consuming any alcohol? You might need to see a doctor or need medication."

Booth shrugged. "I'm fine Bones."

"I'd like to make sure you're not seriously injured." Brennan said as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa Bones, I'm really okay."

"Please?"

At her pleading eyes, he relented. He understood her need to reassure herself. He allowed her to slowly remove his shirt, her fingers moving with care and love as she popped each button out, then slid his shirt off his shoulders.

"I noticed how you're walking, I'd like to check your back."

Booth complied, turning so her fingers could examine where Mason Winslow had kneed him from behind hours ago.

"Oh Booth." He heard her sigh. "There's a rather large bruise."

He grimaced as her fingers probed and prodded. "It'll go away in a couple of days Bones."

"More likely in a few weeks."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him back to face her. She gingerly examined the bruise on his cheek. "You're not seeing double are you?"

"Nope. I only see one of my Bones." Booth smiled.

"Any nausea?"

"Nope. Don't worry okay?"

"You have no idea how worried I was while I was waiting with Aubrey outside the prison today. We both wished that we could be in there with you."

"But Broadsky specifically asked for me. And, it went down just the way I thought it would."

"Not exactly the way you postulated."

"Look we found Winslow's DNA and found out he was a guard where Broadsky was at. Then Jake suddenly decides he remembered important information about Taffet? It was too much of a coincidence. My gut was right about that."

"Your gut did not forewarn you that Winslow had planned to force Broadsky to attack you."

"That was his plan, good thing he didn't go through with it. I just hoped I could talk Winslow into confessing. Didn't think he would actually make Jake try to kill me."

"Well I'm glad Broadsky helped." Brennan pulled Booth to her for a hug.

"Yeah me too. I had my doubts for a second you know? Cause he might have blamed me for his girlfriend's death." He wrapped an arm round her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Perhaps it was so many years ago he no longer holds a grudge."

"Yeah whatever the reason, I owe him. I was thinking I'll go talk to him, at least thank him."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah. I think I gotta do this alone." He turned, sharing a passionate kiss with his wife. "I love you. Thanks for worry about me."

Brennan smiled, her blue eyes reflecting the depth of her love for him. "I love you too."

"How did Broadsky know?"

"Know what Bones?"

"Earlier today, you told me you trusted that he was aiming for Winslow instead of you."

"See Jake and I, when we were doing what we did as snipers, we tried to keep our private lives to ourselves. We always worried people would hurt the people we love if they knew. There was this one time, I just started out in the Rangers and Jake was teaching me stuff and we were alone on this hill. I remember I was thinking about Parker and I don't know why but I told him that I had a son. Then he told me about his sister Mia. She's been sickly most of her life, and he has a nurse takin' care of her. Even till today he's got a trust fund set up for her, you know? To make sure she's taken care of even though he's in jail."

"Winslow had threatened his sister's well-being."

"Yeah. But I needed Jake to trust me, to know that I knew and I was lookin' out for her. I had the local PD check in on her just before I went into the prison this morning."

"And she's okay?"

"Yeah, she is. I mean I didn't know that this morning, when I went to talk to Jake, but I do now. It was a chance I took and it paid off. Then I mentioned Libya, we were in a similar situation. It's classified, so I knew Winslow wouldn't know what I was talkin' about. I just hoped Jake remembered."

"I'm glad he did."

"Me too."

* * *

The scene was a little too similar to the one the day before and Booth couldn't fight off the sense of déjà vu. He waited, seated on the chair and soon Broadsky was led to the tiny room, the very same place where the two men were just the day before. This time however, it was a guard other than Mason Winslow.

"Seeley."

"Hey Jake." Booth nodded at his former mentor.

The two men waited for the guard to leave.

"Didn't think I'd get a visit from you so soon."

"Figured I owe you. Came to say thank you."

Broadsky nodded.

"Mia's fine by the way. I had a team check in on her."

"Thanks." Broadsky nodded his head slightly.

"I mean it, thanks. I know what Winslow did to you."

Broadsky shrugged. "Nothing we haven't been through before."

"Look, I know that you would never have agreed to just killing me like that."

"Before you make me out to be some saint – "

"I would never do that Jake. You took innocent lives."

"I thought about going through with it."

"Because of Paula."

"Yeah. But I figured you didn't deserve to go out like that."

Booth nodded.

"How'd you know?" Broadsky asked.

"About Winslow being Taffet's accomplice?"

"Yeah."

"We found Winslow's blood on the shirts of one of the people he kidnapped. Ran the sample against all databases on file. It came back a match for one of the prison guards here. It was too much of a coincidence. I knew you asking to talk to me was some sort of set up. I believed you the first time when you told me you had no more information on Heather Taffet. After we exhumed the bodies of one of his victims, we knew we had to start playing defense. We knew whoever this guy was, he would try to stop us. I came here yesterday knowing something was gonna go down. I just didn't know what."

"So he's related to Taffet?"

"Yeah they're cousins. Winslow's much younger, grew up without his parents, Taffet looked out for him."

"Now you see why I did what I did? They both worked in law enforcement."

"Not everyone is crooked."

"Not you."

"Not me." Booth nodded. "And the people I work with."

"You brought up Libya."

"I hoped you remember."

"How could I forget? That exact same situation, the same moves. We took out our attackers, same way we did yesterday. Even though we were outnumbered. You had my back."

"And yesterday you had mine."

"How's the head?"

Booth chuckled, repeating what Broadsky had said earlier. "Nothing we haven't been through before right?"

His tone grew serious, "How are they treating you in here?"

"Nothing's changed since yesterday, if that's what you're asking."

"I'll have a word with the warden."

"There's no need. I keep to myself. I do fine."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

Booth nodded slowly, rising to his feet. He knocked on the door to the room, signalling the guard waiting outside. "Listen I gotta go. I just wanted to come by, say thanks."

Broadsky shrugged nonchalantly.

As the guard opened the door, Booth turned to Broadsky, "You take care of yourself Jake."

"You too Seeley."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank yous to : mphs95 (the answer to your question is in this chapter), aadams00, 554Laura (thank you), MsNYC, LoveShipper, angelena76, GalaxieGurl (glad you liked it), Vmf447, kareneb (thanks), Jenny1701, FaithinBones, regbride12, mendenbar and guests.**_

Across town in another prison, another FBI Agent sat in an interrogation room with another inmate. The situation was not too different from when the case started.

"So why you'd tell us about Heather Taffet's accomplice?" Aubrey asked.

Abigail Hewitt smiled, once again revealing her row of yellow teeth. "I already told you why. Why do you FBI boys keep asking the same questions?"

"Right. To plead down on your sentence."

"Nobody wants the death penalty."

"You asked specifically for me."

"I didn't ask for anyone in particular. But as luck would have it, Ms Julian turned up. Then she mentioned that she'd come back with you. I like to know who I'm dealing with, especially since I'm stuck in here with all this time on my hands. It can get boring. Imagine the surprise I got when I found out who your old man is."

"Look, I think you've got it all wrong. I've got nothing to do with my old man. I don't even know where he is."

"I believe you. Did some digging up of my own, while you were all runnin' around trying to catch the Gravedigger's accomplice. No pun intended. "

"So you expect me to believe that it was pure coincidence?"

"I thought I'd get some revenge. Your father scammed me. I lost everything. That happened before that mess I got into with my no-good ex-husband."

"Revenge. How?"

"Oh I don't know. I thought I'd just watch you squirm. Look you in the eye and tell you that your Daddy was responsible for my misery. I lost everything thanks to him."

"That's it? To watch me squirm?"

"Maybe I had a little game all planned out. We'll never know will we?"

Aubrey leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "I knew about you too. Knew what my Dad did to you. But just like you said, they're two separate matters."

"Enough of this chit chat Cherie." Caroline Julian, who had until now been sitting in silence next to Aubrey spoke. "This psychopath is just here to play mind games with you."

Abigail didn't respond. Simply smiled.

"Did you get what you wanted out of this?" Aubrey asked.

"I know you did. You caught the guy right?"

"We did."

"So Ms Julian, you'll talk to a judge for me?" Hewitt directed her smile at Caroline.

Caroline frowned. "I'm not sure I will Cher."

"I gave you the Gravedigger's accomplice!" Hewitt raised her voice, her smiled vanishing from her face.

"No, Cherie you did not. The FBI and the Jeffersonian did."

"If it wasn't for me, he would still be out there doing what he does. You wouldn't even have a clue that he existed."

"She does have a point. We did give Jeremy Walker's family some closure by finding their son's remains with the information Winslow gave us." Aubrey leaned toward Caroline to speak to her in a hushed tone.

It was Caroline's turn to fold her arms across her chest. She sighed after a moment of silence. "I'll see what I can do."

"James Aubrey." Hewitt wasn't smirking now, "you're not like your father at all."

* * *

On the long drive back to DC, Aubrey mused, "I'm not sure if I should be happy a convicted killer complimented me."

"She is right about that one thing though Cherie. You're not like your father."

Aubrey smiled. "Thanks Caroline. I didn't need a babysitter you know, but thanks for coming with me."

"Oh don't thank me. Booth made sure I didn't let you come here alone."

Keeping his eyes on the road, Aubrey smiled as he shook his head slightly. When he had been tasked by Dr Sweets to keep an eye on SAIC Seeley Booth, he had at first thought that it was an excellent opportunity to learn from the best and advance his career. Little did he know that those career goals would become immaterial. What mattered now was that he had been accepted into a close-knit family, and that meant so much more than career advancement.

* * *

Booth wiped at the sweat on his brow as he hunched over then ducked under the hood of the mustang he was working on. Realising he had left his wrench on the workbench, he ducked out from under the hood, his right hand reaching for the tool.

Grinning at his wife he asked, "How long were you gonna stand there and watch me?"

"I didn't realise you knew I was here."

"C'mon Bones. When are you gonna learn that you'll never sneak up on me?"

Brennan laughed. "And one day, I'll succeed."

"You can try… but you won't succeed." Booth chuckled. "Where are the kids?"

"Hank's down for his nap. Christine is watching cartoons."

"If you wanted my attention, you could've just told me."

"I find I rather enjoy watching you work. The way your sweat-soaked shirt is sticking to your body allows me to admire your physique."

"Right, so you're here to ogle." Booth grinned.

"You've been in here since you came back from your prison visit with Jacob Broadsky."

"I'm fine Bones. I really am. Jake, Heather Taffet, they're all part of my past now. Our past."

Brennan slowly walked towards him, closing the distance between them. "I'm just relieved we caught him. Relieved he can't hurt any other children and their families again."

"Me too."

"What we do has great meaning."

"I know."

Brennan watched as Booth wiped his hands that were full of grease and dirt on an equally dirty rag. She wasn't sure what that accomplished.

"Jeremy Walker's parents came by the FBI today. They wanted to thank Aubrey and me personally for finding their son."

"We didn't find their son, we found his remains."

"Yeah but with what Winslow was willing to give up plus the help of the squint squad, we found him. It didn't matter to them that it was his remains we found. We gave them closure. That was what they needed so that they could finally lay their little boy to rest."

Brennan closed her eyes and for a moment allowed herself to imagine what it would feel like if it was baby Hank that had been kidnapped. All that time spent wondering if he was still alive, his remains found after years of searching. She felt Booth's hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently. She opened her eyes to find him staring back at her.

"Bones. We don't go there remember? Christine and Hank? They're gonna be just fine."

She smiled. "How did you know?"

Booth gave her a cocky grin. "I know you."

Brennan glanced at Booth's hands on her shoulders. "You're dirtying my blouse." She remarked in mock annoyance.

He shrugged. "Grease stains can be washed off. Or you could just buy another one just like it, being a best-selling author and all."

"So we're officially going back to work?"

"Yeah. I mean this case… if we had found out sooner – "

"Surely you don't think that in quitting our jobs we were responsible for the deaths of those boys?"

"I don't. What I wanted to say was… this case helped me see how much what we do helps others."

"What we do does have great significance."

Booth nodded. "You're okay with it right? Me being back at the FBI and you at the Jeffersonian?"

"I would like to remain on maternity leave until Hank is at least six-months-old. You can go back to your former job at the FBI and I can consult on cases if needed. After I've found satisfactory care arrangements for Hank, I will re-join the Jeffersonian in a full-time capacity."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He leaned in to plant a kiss to her lips.

"I find like I'd like to go hold Christine now, then perhaps watch Hank as he sleeps."

Booth held up his index finger. "Just hold up a second."

He grinned as he took her hand pulling her to the passenger side of the Mustang. "Get in."

"Now?"

"Just humor me okay?"

"Fine." Brennan rolled her eyes, then slid into the car. Booth moved to the front of the car, slamming the hood shut before sliding into the driver's side. He turned the keys that were in the ignition and the car engine roared into life.

"You hear that?" Booth stepped on the gas, revving the engine, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Booth! You'll wake Hank."

"Sorry." He grinned over at her like a mischievous schoolboy. "I told you I'd get this finished didn't I?"

"Finished?" Brennan laughed. "There is currently no door on the passenger side where I'm seated and I'm sure the entire car needs a new coat of paint."

"And I'll get to that. At least I got the engine working again right? And when Parker comes to visit we can all go for a spin in this baby."

Brennan couldn't help but laugh at her husband's enthusiasm. "I can't wait."

He leaned over to her, brushing his lips against hers. "Thanks for putting up with me." His voice now low in a whisper.

"You're welcome," Brennan whispered back. She stepped out of the car. "I'd like to go see our children now. Christine has been left alone for too long. Who knows what mischief she could have gotten into."

"That's my little girl alright." Booth laughed. As Brennan was about to enter the house, he called out to her, "Hey Bones, we're back!"

She laughed. "We're back."

 ** _This is the last chapter to this story. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your continued support is much appreciated._**


End file.
